1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept are directed to a device for controlling a display device, and more particularly, to a display controller that can enhance the visibility of a display device and reduce power consumption of the display device according to ambient light and a display system including the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Visibility is how discernible something is to the human eye. Tone mapping is a technique used in image processing and computer graphics to map one set of colors to another to approximate the appearance of high dynamic range images in a medium having a more limited dynamic range.
Tone mapping methods may be divided into two types: global tone mapping in which tone mapping is performed on an entire image using only one tone mapping operator; and local tone mapping in which tone mapping is performed on each pixel in an image using the pixel value of each pixel and pixel values of surrounding pixels. However, in global tone mapping, the quality of a tone mapped image decreases when the dynamic range of the image is very large, and local tone mapping may not be suitable for real-time processing because of the amount of computation needed.